


Storm Clouds

by starrypaladins



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 12:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12233280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrypaladins/pseuds/starrypaladins
Summary: Based off of a poem with the same title





	1. Dark Skies

**Author's Note:**

> Storm Clouds  
> The crisp scent of you,  
> My racing heart,  
> Loud exhales,  
> Wet kisses,  
> Drops of sweat,  
> Flashes of light in your eyes.  
> We were a thunderstorm, and thunderstorms never stay.

It is always obvious when a storm is coming. The sky darkens, and the air becomes moist. 

Lance seemed different when he walked passed Keith early that morning. He had just left the shower, but he hadn't done any of his usual skin care. He was still in his towel and he hadn't bothered to dry his hair, which Keith could tell was the case due to the tiny droplets of water gathering at the ends of his short brown hair. He trailed by slowly, and Keith couldn't help but notice him. Usually he'd roll his eyes and walk away, but today he stared silently as Lance meandered past. He could feel his heart racing as he deeply inhaled, attempting to fill his lungs with nothing but the scent of Lance's shampoo.

Maybe he was different today too. 

He couldn't help himself anymore. Keith quickly jogged up to Lance, grabbed his arm, and looked deep into his eyes. Lance looked frightened for a moment, his eyes clouding over with anger as if preparing to fight, but his eyes quickly lit up and returned to their normal blue. But it wasn't normal, because instead of Lance joking around with Keith, he looked almost predatory. Moments later, Keith's head was next to Lance's. Keith was startled, and was even more surprised when he heard the boy whisper in his ear. 

"Come with me"


	2. Thunder and Lightning

The second sign of a storm. Loud claps of thunder and loud bolts of lightning bring the sky to life. 

Lance, who was still in nothing more than a towel, took Keith to his room. Overcome by lust, he slammed Keith against the wall. Keith's eyes widened and he gasped loudly, not expecting the action. He was even more surprised when Lance's hand slammed against the wall, and his lips collided with Keith's. Refusing to give up control, Keith grabbed Lance and tried to move him, but the taller boy wouldn't budge. Lance's hand tangled in dark hair, he pulled away to see Keith's eyes light up. A smirk crawled across his face and he quickly kissed Keith harder, rarely pulling away. There was no real communication, only body language, grunts, and exhales. The collision of the two boy's bodies seemed inevitable in that moment. Lance's desires controlled him as he began reaching down to touch the growing bulge visible through Keith's pants. He thumbed it gently, and felt Keith's body jolt as he quickly inhaled in reaction to the boy's touch. Lance slowly undressed Keith as if to tease him, and he stared at the smaller boy with ravenous eyes. Keith saw a quick glint in his eye as he began moving his hand along Keith's erection before stopping. 

Lance knew his towel was falling off, but wasn't expecting Keith to rip it off and stare hungrily at his fully erect cock. The look in his eyes only seemed to make Lance harder. He told Keith to get on his knees, and he obeyed without question, his eyes still on Lance's cock. Lance held his hair, and refused to allow more than a quick suck, not letting Keith go for longer then a few seconds. He noticed Keith playing with his own cock, and he pulled up on Keith's hair, forcing him up. He then picked up the dark haired boy and carried him to the bed.


	3. The Storm

Heavy rains loud cracks of thunder, and lighting fills the sky. 

Lance laid Keith down, and kissed him hard, and began to rub the tip of the smaller boy's cock teasingly. He then began to finger Keith's ass, stretching him so his entrance wouldn't hurt as bad. It wasn't long before he found the other boy's prostate and massaged it gently. Keith's body reacted, quivering with every touch. Keith's breaths were quick, and soft moans occasionally escaped his swollen lips. Keith seemed used to the action, as though he was prepared for someone playing with his ass. Whether it was someone else or just masturbation, in the moment, Lance didn't care. Frankly, Lance didn't seem as interested in Keith at all anymore, though he continued to be turned on by his moans. Since he had already gotten 3 of his fingers into Keith, he saw it fit to pleasure himself. He thrust in hard, making Keith gasp and clench up. The feeling of Keith pulling Lance in only made him want to fuck the boy harder, and that he did. The room filled with the sound of skin hitting skin, heavy breathing, and contrasting grunts and moans. Keith gripped the sheets until his knuckles were white, he was sweating hard, and his breathing was shaky. After only a few thrusts, Keith came, and he found himself covered in his own fluids. He was disgusted, but he didn't have much time to think on the matter before Lance pounded him again, leaving him breathless. Lance loved the feeling of Keith sucking him in, and didn't bother to ask before he came inside of the him. Keith felt as though he was being warmed from the inside, and he adored the feeling.


	4. Light Rain

After a storm, there tends to be light rain before things clear. 

Keith felt loved. That's all he ever wanted. Standing in the shower with Lance beside him, helping him out made him feel better than he ever had before. He didn't want the moment to end. Keith was doing the unforgivable in that moment. He was falling in love with the tall Cuban boy that was washing the sweat out of his hair. 

It was nighttime when Lance walked with him to Keith's bedroom, helping support his movements. Lance helped him into bed, but didn't say anything. Without thinking, Keith called out to Lance,

"Good night, Lance." 

Lance turned back to look at Keith but only for a moment. He didn't respond, and left quickly. Keith sat in silence, thinking back to what happened only hours before. Why didn't Lance want to talk to him? Had he done something wrong? He worried relentlessly that night, and though sore and tired, he couldn't sleep. He laid awake that night, afraid of what wouldn't happen when he woke up in the morning. Would Lance reject him completely? Would he pretend nothing happened? He couldn't come to a conclusive answer by himself and he wanted, no, he needed an answer. For the first time in his live he felt loved and thought he belonged, only to have it all ripped away from him only hours later. He shoved his face into his pillow, trying not to cry. He wanted Lance to comfort him, but Lance didn't seem to want him around. Maybe he was just a toy, a tool to Lance. He wanted to feel the comfort of his arms around him, the warmth of another body close to his. He wanted to fill his lungs with the scent of Lance. He needed him now.


	5. Clear Skies

After rain clears, so do the clouds. The sun starts to dry the ground, and the damp air starts to become warmer again. However, cold winds tend to stay for a while afterwards. 

The next morning, he caught Lance in the hallway. He tried to talk to him, but he refused. Lance just walked away, refusing to make eye contact. Keith called out to him, over and over again. He didn't know what to do. His eyes stung, his throat filled with both regret and sadness. He didn't know how to react to everything. He'd never opened himself up like that before...and he just wanted Lance to love him. He adores the tall Cuban boy that fucked him the morning prior. 

After training, Keith caught Lance alone. Attempting a conversation, he quickly greeted the taller boy only to be rejected once again. Finally breaking, Keith blurted out, 

"Why won't you talk to me? Don't I mean anything to you?!"

"Don't you get it Keith? I was horny, okay? It didn't matter who I fucked. You mean nothing more to me now than you ever did, only now you are just a bother. Perhaps I chose the wrong person to spend my evening with."

Keith ran back to his room, holding back tears until he got into the privacy of his bed. He couldn't tell how long he'd been crying, but his eyes felt completely dry. He didn't know how he would face Lance the next day. He had gone from in love to heart broken faster than he ever thought he could. His chest felt tense, and he didn't know who he could go to. Keith finally settled down, extremely tired after a long day. His body felt heavy, and his eyelids were drooping when he heard a knock at the door. He shot up to attention, and quickly wiped his eyes. Hunk walked in with a plate of food, and noticed Keith's red eyes immediately. He as Keith what was wrong, but wasn't surprised when he refused to speak. He hugged the smaller boy, and left food with him to eat. Keith ate, and fell asleep without showering or brushing his teeth. He didn't know what to do, but days after moping, he came to one conclusion. 

He and Lance were a thunderstorm, and thunderstorms never stay.


End file.
